Nuestro Secreto
by Miss Variete
Summary: Ya habían mantenido su relación fuera de los focos mediáticos, pero ahora con su embarazo revelado solo les quedaba aprender a mantener todo lo que pudieran para ellos mismo.


Encendió el televisor para ver las noticias mientras preparaba el desayuno. Esta mañana le apetecían tortitas de chocolate con banana, tendría que hablar pronto con su nutricionista o pronto rodaría en vez de caminar.

Con paso lento se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar cuando las palabras de la presentadora de espectáculos llamaron su atención.

"_Esta mañana después de meses de rumores se aclararon todas las dudas cuando vimos en la portada de VOGUE a la artista Isabella Swan posar desnuda enseñando su vientre de siete meses con el titular que rezaba "Aún no sé qué será" y dentro podemos leer una detallada entrevista de lo que ha sido intentar mantener en secreto el embarazo y al mismo tiempo no descuidar su trabajo, además hizo un pequeño chiste de que intentó al igual que Kylie mantenerse oculta pero claramente no le funcionó._

"_Recordemos que los rumores comenzaron cuando se filtraron fotos del detrás de la alfombra de la Met Gala donde se veía a la diseñadora momentos antes de colocarse la falda de su traje mostrando lo que ahora sabemos era una insipiente pancita y semanas más tarde se intensificaron cuando el sitio web de Entertainment News mostró imágenes de ella en sus vacaciones en las playas de Ibiza con lo que era una clara barriga de embarazo y el título "¿Cuándo lo confirmará?"_

"_Isabella es una reconocida diseñadora de lencería quien colaboró con múltiples marcas como Chanel, Gabbana y Dior para sus campañas y en las pasarelas poniendo así su marca entre las más buscadas con sus diseños y piezas exclusivas, pero en esta ocasión no es foco de atención por sus exquisitas creaciones sino por su vida privada._

"_Si bien se la relacionó con algunos famosos y otros no tanto ella siempre negó tener algo que ver con ellos; hasta el pasado verano cuando se la vio en varias ocasiones en la compañía del corredor de Fórmula 1, Edward Cullen y para la temporada de las fiestas decembrinas varios tabloides afirmaron que habían pasado juntos esas fechas en la casa de la familia Cullen en Italia aunque no había fotos que lo evidenciaran. _

"_De hecho al leer la entrevista en VOGUE no hay ninguna pregunta relacionada al padre del bebé lo que ha suscitado la pregunta de si se pactó de ante mano no hablar al respecto asunto que ha decepcionado bastante, así que ahora tenemos otro misterio entre manos, ¿Quién es el padre?"_

Se volteó hacia la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el comedor cuando el televisor enmudeció de repente.

–Bueno, era sabido que sería comidilla para la prensa. – dijo él acercándose para sentarse al desayunador.

–¿Estás molesto porque ahora todos hablaran especulando? – se volteó buscando los utensilios para comenzar a cocinar

–Te recuerdo que yo quería que se supiera hace rato, pero por tu insistencia no dije nada.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que me gustaba nuestra burbuja personal es muy molesto que todos hablen de tu vida sin tener la mínima idea.

–Ahora ya no podemos ocultarlo y ciertamente no me interesa, quiero poder salir con mis mujeres sin tener que ocultarme. – le sonrió de esa forma picara que tanto le gustaba y eso calmó sus nervios.

–Estás muy feliz desde que supimos que sería una niña. – dijo ella mientras se llevaba una pieza de frutilla a la boca.

Se acercó para rodearle la cintura posando sus manos sobre su vientre y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

–Sí, mucho. ¿Te dije cuanto te amo?

–Esta mañana no. – se volteó para poder abrazarlo. Estos días estaba algo sensible y buscaba constantemente su contacto, él lo sabía y disfrutaba mimarla.

–Te amo, cada día más.

–Yo igual –lo besó y luego lo instó a dar vuelta y dándole una nalgada lo sacó de la cocina – pero ahora ve a darte un baño que tus padres llegaran en cualquier momento y no deberían verte en calzones.

–Sí señora.

Volvió a activar el sonido de la tele y cambió de canal, no quería oír hablar de ella o su embarazo.

Cuando habló con su representante sobre hacer la portada se centró en la idea de que si quería lograr que los paparazzi dejaran de seguirla tendría que dar ella la noticia, pero sabía que no se detendrían hasta que supieran quien era el padre…

Detestaba esta parte de su profesión, pero haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que su hija no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que ella de tener que crecer entre los reflectores.


End file.
